1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an airbag unit to be expanded and unfolded outwardly of the vehicle by a gas from a gas generator such as an inflator in an emergency case such as collision with an object, to mitigate the impact against the object and the vehicle, and a method of folding an airbag.
2. Background Art
The airbags thus far developed include those to be expanded to the rear side of the bonnet and the outer side of the pillars of the vehicle in an event of collision with a pedestrian or an object, to mitigate the impact of recollision of the pedestrian or the object with the vehicle.
For example, the airbag unit according to a patent literature (PTL) 1 is installed inside the engine hood and extends, upon being expanded and unfolded, along the front shield glass and the front pillars.
In addition, PTL 2 discloses an airbag unit including an airbag module placed between the rear edge of the bonnet hood and the front edge of the cowl top so as to extend in the left-right direction of the vehicle body, and supported by a rigid damper housing without affecting the locations of the air intake and the wiper.